


Love Bug…not really.

by alecto8



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Sex, Maybe - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecto8/pseuds/alecto8
Summary: Kara keeps on having explicit dreams about her best friend...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 590





	1. Chapter 1

Kara was used to waking up breathing heavily, heart beating fast, felling like she had just jumped. Her body jerked her awake after a nightmare right as she was about to die, or something terrible was going to happen.

She woke up just the same, confused, except this time it was just as she was about to orgasm. She groaned, rubbed her thighs together. She raised her right arm and covered her eyes. She licked her lips as some parts of her dream flashed in her head.

She had erotic dreams before, but never to that extent. It felt so real. She was so frustrated when she woke up, dazed and not understanding why the pleasure had stopped. She was being so masterfully touched.

She licked her lips once more as she remembered pale green eyes, pupils blown. This intense look they shared, this deep connection. How could Kara ever look into Lena Luthor’s eyes again?

Sometimes she had seen her friend with that captivated look on her face, as she worked or talked, about something she was passionate about. In her dream… Kara bit her lower lip, in her dream Lena had looked at her like that, as if she was mesmerized by Kara, every breath she took, every gasp, the way she shivered, quivered…

Kara stopped her left hand on her stomach, just below her navel and felt her muscles tense. She had been so close, she still felt so close. But how could she masturbate while thinking about her best friend? It felt wrong.

But it felt so right! Her body was pulsing in all the good ways, it had been so long, and she was so close…

Her hand slowly drifted lower, her skin burning under her fingertips. She paused as she reached the elastic of her loose boy short. Her jaw relaxed, letting go of her lip as her hand glided in her shorts, and her mouth dropped slightly open.

She inhaled loudly, not realizing she had stopped breathing for a certain amount of time, as she passed a small hair patch and reached moisture. She was soaked. Her index and middle fingertips brushed against her bundle of nerves. Her clit was engorged and hard. She put a little more pressure as fingers slipped on it. She made little circles, then moved from left to right or rolled it between her fingers.

She told herself she shouldn’t be thinking about her best friend, her beautiful best friend.

She had a very sexy picture of Lena in her mind, her dream was replaying behind her closed eyelids.

_She had landed on L.corp CEO’s balcony, the window door was slightly ajar. She liked to think it was done especially for her. Kara opened it fully and called. “Lena?” As she walked in._

_Lena Luthor stood up from behind her desk in all her glory, wearing one of her suits, dark blue with a black button up shirt. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail. “Supergirl.” She greeted. “What brings you here so late?”_

_Kara lifted the paper bags she had in her hands. “I thought you might need a break from all that work, so I brought dinner. From that little Italian restaurant, you told me about.”_

_“From Rome?! You shouldn’t have.”_

_Kara just smiled. It made her happy to do these little things for Lena. It didn’t take that long for her to travel the world and she always felt good as she saw that light go on in Lena’s eye._

_She started to set the table and looked up to see if Lena would come right away or not._

_It was strange, it was like Lena was moving in slow motion as she took her jacket off, sliding it down her arms before putting in carefully on top of her desk. She rolled her shoulders, then undid the first few buttons of her shirt before she bent to take of her heels._

_Kara eyes grew wide as she could see down her shirt, pale skin encased in black lingerie, black lace. Lena straightened up before taking a deep breath in and out; going off work mode and relaxing. “You had a great idea showing up tonight, I could eat.”_

_Kara closed her mouth and gulped as she raised her eyes to look into Lena’s eyes. Kara’ smile was different this time, slightly tensed. “Hmm…you know me, always…happy to help.”_

_Something was strange, Kara was starting to sweat._

_They both sat on the white couch and ate making small talk about their day. Kara kept on looking at Lena’s lips as she ate, her tongue slowly licked the side of her mouth to get the sauce there, and Lena moaned. “It’s so good.”_

_Kara wiped her sweaty hands on her red skirt. She was so tense and jumpy. She had never noticed all these little things about her best friend._

_Okay, that was a lie, she had seen all these things, the way she held her head high, showing off her neck, her sharp jaw, the way she smiled at her, the way she moved her hands always with short nails…_

_The way her green eyes looked at her with warmth, and sometimes something more, that night she looked hungry, even after she had finished her meal._

_She seemed to notice everything about her best friend, that night if felt different, like all these little things were adding up, were making her feel warm. Hot._

_Her hands were still sweaty as she put them on her knees to keep them there._

_“Are you okay?” Asked Lena as she moved closer. She put her right hand on top of Kara’s left, on her knee._

_Kara opened her mouth as she leaned slight back into the couch, her hands moving back too until they were on her thighs, Lena’s hands was still on top of hers, Kara could feel her pinky finger on her inner thigh. It was like the only things she could feel at that moment. Lena._

_Kara raised her head to look directly in Lena’s eyes. When had she moved so close?_

_She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She looked into green eyes, then squeaked. “Dessert?”_

_Lena grinned before slowly leaning in. Kara shivered as their lips touched. It was just lips on lips before Lena withdrew. “You are so sweet.” They both moved and their lips crashed together._

_Lena moved forward while Kara moved back, until the blonde was laying on her back with Lena on top of her between her legs. Kara didn’t know where to put her hands, everywhere?_

_She felt Lena’s hand on her inner thigh go up, push her underwear to the side then reach her nether lips and spread them._

_Kara moaned in their kiss before Lena pulled slightly back. “Are you still okay?”_

_Kara nodded. It was strange to feel on fire, and to have Lena Luthor looking pretty much as put together as ever, even her hair was still perfectly in place. Kara wanted to see another side of her, to see her disheveled. She knew what she wanted to do with her hands. She grabbed Lena’s shirt and pulled, buttons came off as she tore open Lena’s shirt and waistcoat._

_She then grabbed her ponytail and brought her in for another kiss, while she was at it, she removed her hair tie. Kara got distracted as Lena’s finger went even lower and a finger slowly entered her, just the first knuckle to begin with._

_Kara immediately wanted more, so she moved her pelvis to get Lena to go deeper. She groaned as it was not one but two fingers that languorously penetrated her._

_Kara felt so sensitive, it was like every caress was making her nerves overload, making her body shiver and quiver, all coiling in her, between her legs. She let go of Lena’s body, her hands leaving her back as her back tensed, she was close. She closed her eyes for a long second, as she tried to ground herself._

_It didn’t really work. Kara opened her eyes and was awed by what she saw, Lena was on top of her, a small smile on her red lips, hair loose, clothes torn open…Kara could see the muscles tense on top of her pale breast every time Lena thrust into her._

_Kara felt Lena curl her thumb so it would hit her clit just the right way. She was completely gone, her lower back contracted, her toes curled…all she could see was Lena on top of her before it all went bright, then very dark._

Kara gradually came down from her high. She was still breathing hard, her fingers still in her underwear as she looked at her ceiling. She was completely lax in her bed, she couldn’t move anymore, she was breathing hard thinking about what she had just done, what she had just seen.

Why would she dream something like that? About Lena. Not to mention that her improved Supergirl costume came with pants, she didn’t wear that red skirt in a while…She was digressing.

She was supposed to have lunch with her best friend on that very same day. She still thought of Lena as her best friend even if they were still mending their relationship. How was she supposed to face her after that?

She felt an itch and scratched between her shoulder and her neck; she froze as she felt how wet her fingers were. She rolled up and went to the bathroom, she really needed a shower.

* * *

Kara couldn’t stop thinking about it, after considering her options, she took the coward way out and cancelled her plans with Lena. She couldn’t go back to sleep after her dream so she did some cleaning. She had trouble concentrating at work, she felt her head go heavy and start to move forward on its own. She even started to get a few looks form Nia.

She was called once more in the middle of the day for a Supergirl emergency, her workday was pretty much over as she landed on her balcony. She was exhausted and let herself fall head first on her couch, her eyes closed on their own.

_She felt refreshed as she started to wake up, she frowned as she felt a weight on her. She started to carefully open her eyes, with her powers she could be light sensitive when she woke up, but they flew open as she saw what was on her. Or more particularly who._

_Lena was sitting astride her in a green dress, pulled up around her hips. Kara could see alabaster thighs curling around her slightly darker skin. The clothe covered Lena’s private parts, not that it was really private as Kara could feel wet silky skin rub on her naked abs._

_For some unknown reason Kara was in her workout underwear._

_Lena’s hair was straight and loose as it moved with her; her hips were moving gently back and forth. This time Kara knew what to do with her hands, she put them under Lena’s dress, caressing her skin until they settled on her bare hips. She started to help and encourage Lena’s motion._

_Lena’s moves lost their rhythm while Kara could feel her shivers. She contracted her abs as she raised her upper body, not completely sitting up, so she could keep Lena where she was but she really wanted to kiss her. Lena leaned, meeting the blonde mid-way._

_Kara felt her own body start to tense as she felt Lena come closer to her release. She hoped that with this position Lena would feel every ridge her contracted abs made more prominent._

_Lena broke the kiss when her mouth opened in a oh shaped as she orgasmed, Kara felt her body respond, she was about to…_

Until she wasn’t, she jerked awaked, falling off the couch in the process. Her groan was not due to the fall. She was painfully aroused. She looked down at her body, she was still in her Supergirl costume. She scratched her neck before getting up, she tripped twice on her way to the bathroom. She was due for another shower.

* * *

The days passed and the dreams kept on coming, and coming…

She was both scared and looking forward these dreams, and she couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty for objectifying her best friend like that. This was not supposed to happen, and because of it she had pretty much been avoiding Lena.

Kara didn’t know what to do as it was coming out of the oneiric sphere, she found herself more and more turned on during the day. When she thought about Lena her mind conjured her in suggestive settings.

She wasn’t sure who she could turn to. She didn’t see herself talk about that with her friends, nor a parental figure. She couldn’t share her Lena fantasies. With Alex? It would be weird.

She sighed in her bed as she felt herself fall asleep.

_Kara was dressed, if it can be called dressed, in a hospital grown and was sitting in a gynecological examination chair, she was spread wide on the leg holders. She could feel the air on her bare bottom._

_She looked down at Lena, sitting on a stool in a white coat. She had protective glasses on and was putting on a pair of gloves._

_“I’m not so sure about this.” Said Kara._

_“Don’t worry. You know what they say, when in doubt, experiment.” Lena offered her a reassuring smile._

_“I’ve never seen that kind of gloves before.” Commented Kara to distract herself._

_“It’s because it’s something Lcorp engineered. Well, we are still working on it, it’s supposed to be for manual work, to protect from crush injuries. I thought that with what we wanted to do I was better safe than sorry. I still can’t believe you have so little knowledge on Kryptonian reproductive system.”_

_Kara was somewhat offended. “I know all about the matrix. It’s not my fault my people moved beyond carnal reproduction and deemed it unnecessary to teach us everything about sex.”_

_“You can still call this off anytime Kara. Just say the word and we’ll go have a movie night or something.” Kara could feel Lena’s hand on her inner thigh as she gave her another way out._

_Kara shivered had she felt the caress on her skin. This was weird. “Go ahead.”_

_Lena nodded before rolling back her chair. She grabbed a tube on the table behind, and squeezed a good amount of lube on her index and middle finger._

_She went back to Kara and slowly inserted her fingers, then made a scissoring motion._

_Kara bit her lower lip as she overserved Lena. “This is amazing, you don’t have a mucous membrane like human women have, it looks more like tendrils, around an inch long, not too wide. It makes me think about sea anemone. You clearly react to my touch.”_

_Kara whined as Lena rolled a few tendrils between her fingers, then put pressure on the wall of her ‘vagina’. Lena looked up with a smirk as she saw Kara’s hips start to move, seeking her touch. She curled her fingers where the human g-spot would be and didn’t seem to get a stronger reaction. She moved her finger around looking for a different reaction._

_“How far do you want to go Kara?”_

_“I trust you. I’ll tell you to stop if I want you to.”_

_Lena nodded as she added a third finger, she didn’t feel the need to add lube seeing as Kara was soaked. Her hand could still move easily. “Your vaginal walls seem to be very flexible.” With that comment she added her little finger._

_“Is it still good for you?”_

_Kara like the two fingers move Lena usually did, this was new, she felt stretched but not uncomfortable, although the fourth finger made her feel full there was no pain, on the contrary she could feel her pleasure increase, getting closer to its peak. “Rao Yes!”_

_Lena moved her hand back and forth, turning it slowly. This was driving the blonde crazy, she could feel the tremor start then Lena pulled out her hand._

_“Don’t you dare stop!”_

_“Don’t worry darling.” Reassured Lena with a smile. She moved back to put more lube on her hand. She wasn’t done._

_“Do you think you can take a little more?_

_Kara nodded as she was staring at Lena’ shiny hand._

_“Kara, I want a verbal answer.” Stated Lena._

_The blonde looked up into green eyes. “Yes.”_

_Lena drew all her fingers together, including her thumb, and slowly eased in hand in. There was some obvious resistance and Lena twisted her hand as she moved forward, not putting her hand fully inside. Moving forward twisting, and back, she set a measured rhythm while keeping her eyes on Kara._

_After a while she kept on pushing forward until her whole hand sunk in and stopped. “Kara?”_

_“I’m so close.”_

_Kara felt so full, like never before, her body was opening up to Lena and it felt more than physical, she could feel that deep connection with Lena. The hand moved carefully around, at one point she felt a fist moving back and forth, stopping right before it might slip out and touching as far as it could go. At some point at the bottom Lena uncurled her fingers. It was too intense for Kara, she could feel she was about to orgasm._

_It felt like something clicked. That was it. Kara’s body tensed…_

…and she woke up.

She turned around and screamed in her pillow, hit the mattress. Her body was buzzing, so close to pleasure, and as usual with these dreams, interrupted right as she was about to orgasm. That wasn’t the most painful part, she was yearning for Lena. She didn’t know how to face her, she avoided her, so she was missed her. A lot.

These dreams, no matter how bizarre they could be, made her feel so close to Lena.

She wanted to cry, more than an orgasm she wanted Lena.

She scratched her neck as she looked at the time.

* * *

Lena was going to fire someone, maybe more than one person. With the security she had in place, no one should bother her in the middle of the night. She brusquely opened her penthouse door. She was wearing an old comfortable t-shirt, sweatpants, her hair was tousled and she was glaring through her thick framed glasses. She froze as she saw Kara fidgeting on her doorstep.

Kara was wearing a bright pink knitted sweater and jeans. She raised her hand to push on her glasses; her eyes were red and slightly puffy. It was obvious she had cried recently.

This was the last person Lena expected to see. It was obvious Kara had been avoiding her, canceling on their plans, refusing every invitation…it’s been days since they talked on the phone, they exchanged a few messages but it all felt to Lena like Kara was keeping her at distance on purpose. She had that Luthor pride telling her that if Kara didn’t want to talk to her, there was a limit she was not willing to cross, she would not debase herself. Part of her felt like she deserved it after the way she behaved, maybe Kara would be better off anyway.

“Kara? What…? It’s nearly three in the morning, what’s going on?”

Lena’s anger melted as soon as she saw Kara, it turned into anxiousness 

The blonde was still squirming, she raised her hand to grab the strap of her handbag as she looked at her feet. “I’m sorry to disturb you so late, or early, I guess. I mean…”

She finally looked up, meeting Lena’s gaze, and her voice got stuck in her throat. “I…I…” She made a gesture going from Lena to herself. “May I? Hug?”

“Or course.” Lena grabbed Kara’s shoulders to initiate it. Lena was surprised at how desperate her best friend felt, she was holding on tight. Lena wasn’t going anywhere, she tried to hold on just as hard. Time past and Kara didn’t move. “We should get inside Kara.” Tried Lena. She’d be more comfortable if they were inside her home, on her territory as opposed to a corridor, even if it was supposed to be private; as a Luthor, one could never be too cautious.

Kara hummed, her head in the crook of Lena’s neck vibrated, making the raven-haired woman shiver. The blonde didn’t let go, she maneuvered them in a twist so that they were barely inside the apartment. Lena’s back was then to the door. She took one arm from around her friend to close the door behind her.

They remained liked that for a few more minutes, Lena was starting to sweat, body heat. She wondered if Kryptonians’ normal temperature was higher than humans.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Finally asked Lena.

“Not really.” Mumbled Kara against her shoulder.

Lena raised her hand and caressed a blonde hair strand, from Kara’s temple to behind her ear.

“Do you mind if we take this to the couch?” Tried once more Lena.

Kara lifted her head to look in direction of said couch like it was so far away. “Okay.”

Lena let go but it took longer for Kara to relinquish, she let go but didn’t step too far away from her friend. Lena led her to the couch. “Do you want something to drink?”

“I…” Kara knew this was kind of ridiculous after she showed up in the middle of the night. “I wouldn’t want to …impose.”

Lena smiled as she put her hand on Kara’s shoulder, putting some pressure behind it. She knew she could in no way move Supergirl, it was just a gesture to show Kara she should just sit down. “I’m always there if you need me. Just stay here.” She grabbed the remote and put it in Kara’s hands. “Why don’t you put something on Netflix while I get you something.”

Kara opened her mouth to respond but Lena had already turned around to go in the kitchen. Kara didn’t turn on the tv, she twiddled the remote without taking her eyes off her best friend.

Lena felt self-conscious as she felt Kara’ stare on her as she moved around. When she looked up she saw Kara’s head move to the other direction and it was when she finally heard the tv.

She joined her best friend on the couch, handing out a mug. “Here is some hot chocolate.”

“Thank you.” Said Kara as she kept on her eyes on the mug.

Lena sat down next to Kara, lifting one knee up and putting her left elbow over it. “What are we watching?” She didn’t comment on the fact that it was a cartoon. It’s been years since she last watched one.

Kara slid closer to her, until their thighs barely touched. “It’s called She-Ra and the princesses of power. Alex recommended it.”

“Alex suggested a cartoon?” Lena didn’t even try to hide the disbelief in her voice.

“I didn’t expect it either, so I **have** to watch it.” 

They didn’t speak, it was a comforting silence. Lena didn’t want to push Kara who didn’t seem to be ready to talk. She finished her own hot chocolate and was fighting to stay awake. She could feel herself nodding off, her head falling on Kara.

Kara observed as Lena fell asleep, here eyelids closing as her head landed on her shoulder. She didn’t want to wake her up, she felt bad enough to disturb her friend in the middle of the night, out of her own irrational need to see her.

She moved as carefully as she could, as she lowered Lena’s body on the couch next to her. Lena let out a content sigh as she moved even closer to the blonde, wrapping an arm around Kara’s abdomen.

Kara was gawking. She knew Lena was good looking, it felt like she was seeing her in a different light. She was beautiful.

She felt reassured that her recent urges didn’t get the best of her, in fact she felt less turned on than she did in days. She felt warm and safe. At peace. She could feel her eyes get heavy too.

She felt a fear go through her. What if she had another dream about Lena while being actually next to her? Which was more than likely as the raven-haired woman was all she saw in her dreams for more than a week. But she felt so good and she didn’t want to move.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara groaned as she slowly stretched. It was the best night of sleep she had in so long. She opened her eyes to see where she was and remembered the previous night. A night without dream.

She sat up and looked around, wondering where was her best friend. “Lena?”

Then she thought about something. What if **this** was the dream?

Oh Rao, Lena was about to appear wrapped only in a towel, wasn’t she?

Lena joined her in the living room but she wasn’t wearing a towel. She was in a burgundy suit with a white shirt. Her hair was loose and she was still barefoot.

Kara didn’t dare move, not sure if this was her imagination or not. Even if nothing was happening Kara could feel heat pool between her legs just by thinking about it. She couldn’t help but whine. “Why are you always dressed?”

Lena’s eyes grew wide. “What?”

Kara felt herself blush, perhaps she was awake. “How are you already dressed? I mean…it seems like it’s early. It certainly feels like it.” She lamely tried to save herself.

Either Lena went with it or avoided the subject. “I’m too used to getting up early, I can’t sleep in anymore. Which is a good thing today since I have a meeting later.”

Kara got up, pushing the cover off her body. “Oh. I’m sorry I’ll just…see myself out.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Kara. I’m not throwing you out. I made coffee, would you like some?”

“Sure.” Kara didn’t completely trust herself, not do or say something stupid again.

Kara sat on a stool as Lena poured her a coffee, adding a lot of sugar and some cream. Just as she liked it. Lena smiled as she served her. “I had something delivered for you too.” She moved around and put a big white box in front of Kara. She opened it with a comment. “I thought you could use some sugary goodness.”

Kara straightened up and a twinkle appeared in her eyes. “Yay Donuts! Thank you Lena.” The second sentence was muffle by the donut already in her mouth.

Lena watched her friend enjoy her food for a moment before grabbing a donut of her own. She put her elbows on the kitchen counter separating them as she took a bite. Kara’s eyes immediately detected Lena’s cleavage, a few buttons were undone giving a good view of Lena’s bosom to her best friend, who stopped eating, until her Lena spoke. Thankfully it wasn’t too long after her brain short circuited.

“Do you feel better?”

“Yes. Thank you.” There was a pause. “I have to apologize for knocking on your door in the middle if the night.”

“I already told you it’s okay. I’m there for you if you need me, we are still friend, aren’t we?”

“Yes! Of course. I have to apologize for that too. I…I have been avoiding you recently.”

Lena nodded but didn’t speak, so Kara kept going. “I …there is something on my mind, and I have…some trouble processing it.”

“You can talk to me if you need to.” Offered her Lena.

“I…I’m not ready.” Which was true, more than the fact that she couldn’t speak about it with Lena, she wasn’t ready, how could she explain it? She wasn’t even sure herself where she stood.

“I can understand that. But I’m a little worried because my best friend showed up on my doorstep at three in the morning, after avoiding me for days, needing a hug.”

“Who do you talk to?” Asked Kara.

“Well you. Sometimes.” Confessed Lena.

“Sometimes?”

“Yes, I mean it was pretty much a Luthor tradition not to talk about one’s feeling. It’s not easy breaking a habit I have from childhood. It’s hard for me to talk about my inner feelings and problems. I tend to process things on my own, but sometimes it ends on a vendetta.” Lena gave her a look as she made that point.

Kara looked away. “It’s not something I’m comfortable talking about.”

“I can see that, and it’s why I’m worried. I think usually you’d talk to Alex when you are upset. You being here tells me you didn’t. I just…If it’s troubling you that much, you need to find a way to let it out.” Lena put her hand on top of Kara’s and squeezed.

Kara looked into Lena’s eyes, then her gaze slipped down to her lips. She wondered if she’d be able to taste donuts’ sugar on her Lena’s lips, licking her own lips as she thought about it.

“Kara?”

The blonde jumped.

“Are you okay? You seemed kind of lost for a second?”

“I’m fine.” Was all she said before she stuffed another donut in her mouth.

* * *

Kara admitted to herself she was attracted to Lena, the dreams were one thing, but spending time with her confirmed that there was something there in real life.

She had lunch with Alex and tried, she really tried. More than once she opened her mouth, ready to talk about lesbianism with Alex, she talked about something different at the last minute, she couldn’t even talk about anything queer. She ended up talking about the first few episodes of She-Ra she had watched.

At the end of the day she was exhausted, not because her day at been especially hard, but because she thought about who she was, her sexuality and Lena all day.

She ate a whole ice cream pint in front of Netflix and fell asleep on the couch.

_Kara opened her eyes to a bright white room, she looked around, she was naked, spread in the middle of a bed. Lena was crawling towards in her in pale blue bathrobe._

_It was one of these dreams, in which she couldn’t control her dream persona but was still somehow conscious this was a dream. She was turned on by the simple sight of Lena in this state of undress. All her hands had to do was to pull the belt to unveil the creamy body._

_She didn’t._

_Lena climbed on the bed between her legs, moving on her knees until they touched Kara’s thighs. Lena’s loose hair draped around her face as she bowed closer to Kara. “I looked forward all day to crashing on the couch with you, watching tv, eating ice. Imagine my disappointment when I came home and you had already eaten all the ice cream.”_

_Kara didn’t understand what that was all about, why was she talking about ice cream?_

_Lena leaned until the blonde could feel her hair tips brush against her naked skin, she kept on moving forward and Kara could feel the bathrobe fabric on her oversensitive skin, it felt strangely rough. Lena kissed her on the lips, just a peck, before moved lower and kissed her neck. She licked and bit, spending some time on her pulse point, she lifted her head planting kisses on the way to her ear, she kissed just behind it before biting her earlobe._

_She was on the move again, going down the valley on her chest._

_Kara was panting already, she never thought feeling long hair brushing her chest, her nipples, could feel so erotic. She gulped as Lena started to kiss the swell of her breast. She frowned as she heard a strange sound. Lena moved away for a moment, a smirk on her lips._

_“I had plans for tonight. What am I going to eat my whipped cream with now?” Her devious smile didn’t break as she bit her lower lip when she lowered the can and pressed the button._

_Kara gasped as she felt the sudden cold against her skin on the side of her breast. She held her breath as she watched Lena descend towards her skin. She made a show of it, licking it off the blonde’s skin. Lena spayed a little bit of cream all around her chest, but never where Kara wanted it. It was driving her crazy, she hadn’t even touched her nipples yet. Would she just get to it?!_

_“Lena please.” Begged Kara. She grabbed the lapel of her bathrobe for a second._

_Lena licked the cream from her lips as she looked up into her lover’s eyes. She gave in and took a nipple in her warm mouth. Kara arched her back; finally!_

_Lena flicked it with her tongue, sucked and even sometimes made sure Kara felt some teeth… once she paid some tribute to it, she lifted her head and poured some whipped cream on the pink teat. Kara gasped as it felt so cold on her already diamond hard nipple. It wasn’t for long, Lena wrapped her lips around it again, sucking hard, savoring all the flavors there was between the sugar and Kara’ skin. She let it go with a small pop, her head moved slightly back before she blew cold air on it._

_Kara felt her vagina twitch. She was already close._

_Lena moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Once obviously satisfied with what she had done, Lena’s body moved as she lowered her head, placing small kisses on the skin on her way down. Until she was on top of Kara’s core. The blonde could feel her breaths on her soaked heat._

_Lena first caressed and kissed her inner thighs._

_Kara mouth dropped open as she stared at Lena in slow motion as she put some whipped cream on her. It felt like it was freezing. Kara’s abs tensed as she lifted her shoulders off the mattress._

_Lena looked straight into her eyes as she lowered her mouth, the cold being replaced by warmth, Kara felt a soft tongue brush against her clit, once, twice, then it was sucked…_

And she jumped awake. Kara felt like crying, she was so turned on. She didn’t hesitate this time as her hand went into her underwear. She was drenched, she put some pressure on her clit, made small circles. She came so fast it was embarrassing.

She scratched her neck before going up, she needed to clean herself, there was no way she’d be able to fall back asleep with how wet she was.

* * *

Kara had enough, and she didn’t want to jump her friend because she had a few erotic dreams about her. She had thought about what Lena had said to her, it might help her to find someone to talk to, so she sought out a professional.

She knocked and it was quickly opened. “Hey.”

“Hey Kara. What a surprise, please, come in.”

“Thank you.” Nodded Kara as she walked past Kelly, and into her flat.

“I was surprised when you called.” Started Kelly.

“Me too. I just…I really need some help with something, Lena urged me to talk to someone about it. I didn’t feel…like talking about it with a stranger, then I thought about you. I know it’s not really what you do anymore, you chose a specialty for a reason. So, feel free to refuse.”

“Kara I’m your friend, and a psychologist, of course I want to help.”

Kara let out an audible sigh of relief. “And this will stay between us?”

“Absolutely. Come.” Kelly guided her to her living room. There was a small tray on the table with coffee and cookies. “Please sit.”

Kara immediately did so. “Thank you.” Kelly smiled as she served her coffee and pushed the cookies towards her. Kara didn’t know where to start, so she started by eating the little one. She opened her mouth after the third cookie. “I…” Started Kara before closing her mouth, she took a sip of her coffee.

“Take all your time. Whenever you are ready.” Reassured Kelly.

“I’ve been having disturbing dreams recently.”

“Disturbing how?”

“They are…” Kara gulped. “Sexual in nature.”

“Oh. What is disturbing you about them?”

“They are sex dreams!”

“You’ve had sex dreams before, have you not?”

“I’ve had a few, but never so…graphic. And it keeps on happening, every time I fall asleep.”

“How long as it been going on?”

“Going on two weeks now.”

“Sometimes when people have recuring sexual dreams it helps to bring yourself to release.”

“What?” Kara’s voice was higher than usual.

“Masturbation is a healthy, natural, and safe way to practice self-care. It might help you get rid of these dreams.”

Kara blushed hard as she answered. “I’ve…it doesn’t work. I never orgasm in my dreams, and when I waked up I’m always really close so…” She didn’t elaborate.

“Okay. Other than being sexual, is there another recuring theme in these dreams?” Inquired Kelly.

“It’s always about the same person.”

“Someone you know?”

“Yes, my best friend.”

“You’ve been separated from Winn from a long time, sometimes…”

Kara cut her off. “It’s not Winn.” Kara cleared her throat. “Lena. It’s Lena.”

Kelly leaned back on her couch, her mouth starting to form an O. “Okay.” She saved it. She didn’t push, not sure if it was about the youngest Danvers coming to term with a different sexuality.

“I mean it’s Lena. Lena!”

“Well, she is a beautiful woman.” Added Kelly, which earned her a glare from Kara.

“I know she is. It’s just, it’s not supposed to be like this, I’ve never had a best friend like that. I don’t want to ruin it.”

“Some people can date their best friend.”

“These dreams are not about dating, there are literally just sex. I appear in a dream and she is pretty much always on top of me.”

Kelly raised an eyebrow. “Does it bother you?” She left the question vague on purpose.

“A little I mean; it’s more than that, I never touch her. I sometimes want to just… And she is always dressed! Would it be so hard to flash me a little boob? Some of these dreams are just weird, like once there was food, not that I am opposed to the idea, but let’s be realistic I’d be the one eating the food of off her.”

“Kara. Kara.” Called Kelly. “Take a deep breath.”

“I’m fine.”

“Do you realize what you’ve been doing?”

“Talking?”

“No, I mean your hands, when you started to be a bit more descriptive about your dreams, you started to scratch your neck. Your skin is all red now.”

Kara froze as she caught on. She lowered her hand.

Kelly was frowning at her. “It’s strange, there is a darker spot. It looks like you’ve been stung.”

Kara knew it wasn’t supposed to be possible, she had an impenetrable skin. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a small mirror to look at the spot properly, and here it was. She was sure it wasn’t there before. She’d need to talk to Alex to about it. She got up. “Thank you for listening to me Kelly, it really helped but I need to have this looked at.”

Kelly got up too. “I would have liked to talk a little bit more, but if you have to go, I’m not going to stop you. Although I’d like you to think about what you really fear. You are not so much disturbed by your dreams; as much as you seem scared about their meaning.”

Deep down Kara knew this was true, the first few dreams were unsettling, but once her mind started to go over some of the mental boundaries she had set, she was just terrified of what it might mean.

* * *

Kara didn’t go full 911 on Alex, she knew how she’d be. She just asked her to meet at her apartment since the DEO had been destroyed, they had no med bay anymore.

She welcomed her with a smiled they sat on Kara’s couch making small talk until Kara broached the subject.

“I’ve seen Kelly earlier today and while we were talking, she saw a dark spot on my neck. Right here.” Kara pointed at place in question.

Alex leaned closer as Kara moved her head to the side. “There is nothing there.”

“I promise you there was. We were talking and it started to ich, that’s when she told me it looked like I’d been stung.” Explained Kara.

“Are you sure it wasn’t psychosomatic? What were you talking about?”

“I was…seeking professional help.” Was Kara’s vague answer and Alex eyebrow shot up.

“Why did…? I mean what…?” Alex sighed, not sure how to ask without being too pushy. If Kara went to Kelly there was a reason, a reason she should respect. It shouldn’t matter how curious she was.

Kara was aware that Alex wanted to know what she had been talking about with Kelly. She wasn’t at ease confessing about her erotic fantasies to her sister, thus she was thinking about it, about Lena. She had a flash of raven hair draped over her, a weight straddling her thigh, a pressure…

“Kara!”

The blonde blinked a few times as she looked at Alex, back in her reality. “Yes?”

“I can see it, the spot, it’s definitely linked to whatever you have on your mind. And where were you anyway, I called you name a few times, you just had this…weird look on you face.”

Kara felt heat rise on her cheeks, it grew hotter the longer Alex was staring at her.

“Kara?” There was a threatening edge to Alex’s tone. “Were you talking about sex with my girlfriend?” It was obviously playful.

“Hmm…I…pff no.” Denied Kara. “Of course not.” She looked away as she tried to get up.

Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. “You so were! And just a minute ago you were thinking about it too! Whatever is on your neck is reacting to your libidinous thoughts!”

Kara looked affronted. “My thoughts are not…!” She trailed off as she was going to defend herself. She stopped as she realized that they had been. Was she turning into some kind of pervert? A Lena Luthor oriented pervert?!

“I don’t think I ever saw anything regarding that kind of phenomenon when it came to Kryptonian physiology. Did something happen? Were you bitten or stung by something? Because Kelly is right it does look like you’ve been stung by an insect.”

A light went on in Kara’s mind at the word insect, she had pushed away some kind of beetle. Her eyes grew wide as she said. “Do you remember that Kuvrac attack downtown, in that little Alien shop? When it was all over, I recall there was an insect on my shoulder, but that’s it, I pushed it and it flew away. It was beautiful though, it made me think about these representations of Egyptian scarabs, with so many colors.”

“That’s it? It was just on you shoulder? You didn’t feel any pain? Any discomfort?”

“No.”

Alex nodded as she pulled at her phone, at the expression on her sister’s face she felt the need to explain. “I’m calling J'onn, if it was able to affect you, it was clearly not from this earth.”

It didn’t take long from J’onn to knock on the door, while waiting Kara did her best to drew draw the ‘insect’ in question.

Their chosen father figure was sitting on the couch with them, coffee in hand. He gave a piercing look at the blonde once Alex finished describing the situation; Kara was starting to feel uncomfortable.

“You know I can’t read your mind.” _Thank Rao_ , thought Kara as J’onn started to speak. “In consequence I’ll have to ask. Is the content of your dreams solely turned towards one person, with whom you are being…intimate?”

“I…” Intimate is not the word Kara would choose. “Yes.”

He sighed. “Then I believe you’ve been in contact with a Skwaro, it’s an alien creature, traditionally used on its planet before weddings. They call it the love, or lust bug.”

Alex chocked on her saliva before turning her wide eyes to her sister.

“To be clear, everything I feel is due to that bug then?” Needed to know Kara.

“Not exactly. There is a chemical reaction to what we call love. As I said they used this bug before their traditional wedding ceremony, it was a way for brides and grooms to confirm their choice. The creature amplifies what is already there, it doesn’t create it.”

“It’s telling me I’m in love with…the person I keep seeing in my dreams?” Asked Kara.

“In a way, yes. The Chyba people thought it confirmed deep love, some said it confirmed you were marrying your soulmate. What we know is, it injects you with a venom that affect most creature the same way. I think, knowing some things about Kryptonian, the effects should be similar on you.” J’onn gave her a comforting smile.

“How long does it last? Can we make it stop? Will it get worse?” Alex had so many questions. The one burning her lips, she couldn’t ask yet. She wasn’t sure Kara would feel comfortable having this conversation in front of J’onn.

“It depends on the species. I’d say it’s usually around three months, but it can vary, for some it’s just a few days, I heard someone has been affected by it for nearly a year. It can get worse, is it strictly in your dreams or do you have flashes and hallucinations while you are awake?”

“Just…” Kara cleared her throat. Her mind kept on repeating _a year_ in a loop. “Just in my dreams so far.” She didn’t think he was talking about the few daydreams she had. _A year!_

“That’s good, let’s hope it stays that way. As for making it stop. I heard that consummating the union helped.” He looked at the Danvers sisters, Kara going pale under Alex’s gaze.

“I…I…” Kara thought the time she spent with Lena. “I went to…my friend, I needed to see them. I slept on the couch and had no dream.” No need to say she wasn’t alone on that couch.

“From what I recall, prolonged physical contact could stimulate your organism in a way that could inhibit the venom for a while, but as soon both people part way it would come back, sometimes stronger.”

“Physical contact? Wouldn’t it have solved the problem?” Asked Alex.

“We just fell asleep watching tv Alex, not…” Kara made an incomprehensible gesture, which of course, Alex understood as meaning sex.

“I should probably let you two alone now.” J’onn got up, starting to feel like he was intruding. He said his goodbyes before leaving.

“You know as Supergirl it could be dangerous, you can’t have sexual hallucinations while saving someone.”

“What am I supposed to do Alex?! I can’t just come up to Lena and ask her to take one for the team?!” Exclaimed Kara.

Alex froze as she heard that name. Lena Luthor. “I…wouldn’t ask… with these words exactly.” Answered lamely Alex.

“What am I supposed to do?” Asked Kara, maybe more to herself than to her sister.

“Kara? Are you in love with Lena?”

“I…I know I love her. I never thought about being **in** love before. I mean… Kelly is right, I’m terrified. Terrified that our relationship could change, and not for the best. Terrified that it might not work out and I might lose her completely. Terrified that she might not feel the same way. Terrified…”

“Kara. Kara.” Interrupted Alex. “It’s okay to be scared, but I might be able to reassure a little. I think Lena is in love with you.”

“What?!”

“What happened between you two, the way she reacted. I kind of thought it was because she was in love with you. I mean she bought Catco, not for you she says, but as soon as she thought you betrayed her, she sold it. She was so hurt when she learned you hid a part of yourself from her. She kept on acting like a scorned lover. A dangerous Luthory one, but still. She used to go on dinner, lunch and breakfast dates with you. She’d buy you flowers. She was always trying to brighten your day and you obviously brightened hers. The way she smiled at you, looked at you…” Alex trailed off.

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?!”

“I thought you knew! Honestly, for a moment I thought there was something going on between you two.”

“What?! What could have possibly made you think that?!”

“Well you went all around the world to buy her favorite food. You share food with her when you’ve threatened to melt my face for it. I know how important food is to you. And let’s face it, I’ve seen the way you look at her sometimes.” Argued Alex.

“Maybe, there was something.” Conceded Kara. “But what if after everything that’s happened, we’ve lost the thing we had?”

“Do you feel like you’ve lost it?”

“No. I think…I think I value it even more than before, after feeling what’s it’s like to lose it.”

“Do you feel better?”

“A little.”

“Great.” Alex slapped her thigh. “Now, what are you going to do about it?”

“I have no idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kara had a lot to think about. She knew she had to; she just didn’t want to face reality yet. She chose to procrastinate.

She bought so much junk food she got looks, someone even handed out to her a pamphlet about eating disorder. She was so shocked she couldn’t find anything to say for a few minutes, by then she had no one to talk back to. She was left wondering on her way home how many people who were not aware of her lineage thought she suffered from bulimia.

Once at home she just put what she had to in the freezer or fridge, leaving the rest out on the table. It would be gone pretty soon anyway. She grabbed the apple pie, a fork and went to lay on her couch. She ate it right out of the container as she turned on Netflix. She was getting into that whole She-Ra thing.

She could identify with a certain blonde. She could understand the struggle between the person she was deep down and her hero persona, the frustration she could get from interacting with an IA hologram, the yearning for a best friend who felt betrayed…

_She had no idea when she fell asleep, she had binged watched so many episodes recently._

_It looked like the inside of a spaceship, she was hesitant to go one way or the other, until she heard her name being called, in a very peculiar manner. “Hey Kara.” She turned around, and here she was._

_Lena was walking confidently towards her, incased in a tight red catsuit, with high heels black boots and a strange one-long-sleeve jacket, if she could call it that. There was a diamond shaped cleavage between the red and back, Kara’s eyes lowered to the contrasting pale skin there. Lena’s breasts pushed up, perfectly round._

_“Looking for me Ka-ra?” Lena’s hips were swinging from side to side with each step she took, a black tail doing the same._

_Kara looked up into Lena’s eyes, one green, one yellow. Her hair was wild and pushed back, revealing two furry cat ears._

_“Still trying to convince me to come with you?” Asked Lena as she reached the blonde, she twirled around Kara’s body, caressing her with her tail._

_Kara grabbed her body once it was in front of her. “Always.” For the first time she was initiating it. She grabbed Lena’s neck to bring her face to her, she kissed her hungrily before nibbling her lower lip. She pushed Lena until her back hit a wall._

_The raven-haired woman hissed as she could feel cold metal against her back, but it didn’t deter her, instead she wrapped her legs around Kara’s hips._

_Kara put her hands under Lena’s butt, for support of course, as Lena started to grind against her. Kara thrust forward to increase the pressure on Lena’s clit. For a while all you could hear were gasps and grunts as they clung desperately to one another._

_Kara could feel Lena’s moves start to change, and she wasn’t ready for this moment to be over, so she pushed Lena’s hips away._

_Lena whined, she desperately moved her lower body but Kara kept her in place, until she felt nails scratch her back through her white top. Kara instinctively bucked her hips. Lena wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She would get satisfied. She rode Kara a little bit longer, then Lena’s upper body moved backward, her head rested on the wall as she was gasping, her movements were getting erratic, her eyes closed, her head moved back when her lips opened in a silent O._

_Once she got her breathing back under control, she raised one hand to Kara’s hair._

_“Watch the poof.” Objected Kara. Lena pulled her hair as she ordered. “Bedroom now.”_

_There was a woosh sound and a panel conveniently opened a few feet away from them._

_Like it happened sometimes in dreams Kara was looking into Lena’s intense gaze for a second, then she blinked and they were in a whole new setting, new position._

_Kara could feel soft sheets, a mattress under her knees, and hands. She was completely naked; she could feel the air everywhere on her sweaty skin. There was a presence behind her, she tensed as she felt soft lips on her back, soft kisses going up her back. She realized that for once her partner was naked as she felt suppled hips touch her bare behind. Hair tips brushed her back, then hard nipples; as Lena kept on going higher, her lips were on Kara’s shoulder blade she felt more skin, Lena’s belly on her back as she nipped the nape of her neck._

_Kara raised one hand off the mattress, her body twisting, she wanted to face the raven-haired woman. Lena’s weight felt heavier as she pushed on Kara’ shoulder. “I don’t think so, don’t move.”_

_For once Lena was bare and she couldn’t see it! Kara tried to push her dream-self to turn, even just her head. She wanted to look at Lena, to take in every detail, but dream Kara obeyed and remained on all four._

_She felt warm fingers trail down her back, passed her ass, there was a moment where Kara couldn’t feel them and was left anticipating Lena’s next move. Lena’s fingers reached her labia, spreading them wide, she shivered as felt cold air hit her heat. She was soaked and Lena spread it around, stroking her softest skin, nudging her clit._

_Kara’s head fell forward, Lena’s weight was on her back once more, she could feel her breath on her ear. “How does it feel?”_

_Kara couldn’t really form a coherent thought; it was just obvious. “Yes.” She whispered too. She could feel Lena’s mouth stretch into a cheshire grin against her. “Do you like being at my mercy?” It was when two fingers pushed into her sex from behind and Kara’s answer was reduced to a groan._

_“You take me so well.” Commented Lena as she slid deeper. She kept her fingers there, immobile until Kara moved her hips, seeking more; it was when Lena set a slow pace, twisting her finger until she hit a spot that made Kara shriek, then she made sure to pass her fingers on that particular spot every time she penetrated her. Lena was going deeper, harder; Kara’s body was rocking with each thrust._

_“Maybe I should just get a strap on. Would you like that, for me to fill you?” Kara jerked at that thought, her inside clenched. “I’d love so to see you stretched by my toy.” Lena pushed deep into her vagina and spread her fingers. Her left hand which had been resting on Kara’s hips rose until she reached Kara’s bouncing breast. She cupped it, then rolled the nipple between her fingers._

_“Anything else you’d like to try?” Asked Lena when Kara felt something against her puckered hole, it was not pushing in but its presence was undeniable, a pressure._

_Lena’s hand left her breast, making Kara feel strangely cold as she missed it. She looked down and watched as the pale hand slipped down around her hip to touch her clit, she didn’t really move it, she just nudged it._

_Kara could feel her abs tense, her lower back arch. “Maybe I should just stop like you did.” Said Lena as she acted on it._

_“No!” Whine Kara. She was so close. Lena kissed down her back as Kara bucked, trying to get more friction, to orgasm. She felt Lena smile on her skin as she kissed her hip._

_“In that case, now is the time. Come for me.” Said Lena as she set her fingers in motion once more, adding one. Kara felt teeth on the top of her butt cheek as she obeyed Lena. She howled in extasy._

And she jumped awake on her couch. Netflix was still on She-Ra, though more than one episode had passed, Kara frowned as she saw Catra with short hair. That was not the point. She grunted as she reached for the remote and turned off the tv.

She looked down at her legs, spread open while she was wearing grey sweatpants. An image popped up in her mind of Lena, there, between her legs. She groaned as she closed her eyes, her hand slipping past the elastic of her pants.

* * *

Kara kept telling herself like a mantra that she was ready. She was ready. She was waiting for Lena to show up for their lunch. She was ready. Then she had a message on her phone, something came up at Lcorp. Kara was not deterred; she ordered their lunch to go.

She was riding the elevator to the CEO’s office, telling herself she was ready. It was going to be okay; she was ready.

She entered the office and Lena looked up from a file, hair loose, she smiled. “Kara! I’m sorry I had to cancel.”

Kara’s heart fluttered and her mind scream. I am so **not** ready. Would she ever be fully prepared for the sight of Lena Luthor? It felt like the air had been knocked out of her.

She raised the bags containing their lunch. “You merely delayed it. I brought your usual order; I know you would’ve skipped it otherwise.”

Lena smiled. “Always thoughtful. Thank you, Kara.” She didn’t even finish the paragraph she had been reading, she just joined her friend on her very white couch. They chit-chatted without Lena mentioning their previous exchange and Kara trying to pluck up her courage.

Kara told herself that watching Lena eat while coming with a way to talk about her attraction was not helping. Lena licked some sauce from the corner of her mouth, not helping at all.

“Did you ever have sex with a woman?” Finally blurted out Kara. She wanted to face palm right as it came out of her mouth and blushed. “I mean…you’ve been to an all-girl boarding school and I wondered… not that you have to answer anything! That was very intrusive of me, while you’ve always been very respectful…Oh golly!” Kara stopped on that, holding her breath. Her heart was beating so fast, she was thankful Lena couldn’t hear it.

Lena finished her mouthful calmly, set her food container on the small table in front of them, brushed her hand on her pencil skirt before answering. “Yes.”

“What?!”

“Yes, I’ve had sex with women before, I don’t think it was due to the all-girl school though it might have helped at the time.”

Kara’s mouth dropped open, her mind noting the plural in women.

Lena waited for something from Kara, anything. When it didn’t come, she asked. “Is there a reason why you wanted to know that? Did a picture of me appea…”

Kara didn’t even let her finish. “No! No, of course not. I was just…I’ve been having dreams…and thoughts recently.” She looked down at the fork in her hand.

“It that what’s been bothering you recently?”

Kara nodded without looking up. She took a deep breath before she explained. “I’ve never been…that much interested in sex. Only when I was in a strong relationship, and recently…It’s like there was an explosion in my mind.”

“A sexual one.” Said Lena.

“Yes.” Choked out the blonde.

“About women.” Stated Lena.

“About one woman.” Clarified Kara as she finally looked up, to gauge Lena’s reaction. She seemed so calm, well put together.

“What do you want to do after that revelation? Make a move?”

“It’s not that easy!” Exclaimed Kara. “I’ve…” She groaned.

“Take a deep breath Kara, it’s okay.” Lena moved closer to comfort her friend, she started to put her hand around Kara’ shoulders when the blonde jumped away and she froze.

“I’m trying, but I don’t know how.” Pleaded Kara while giving her best friend a meaningful look.

“What?” This time it was Lena who was obviously baffled, which rarely happened.

There was a heavy moment of silence, during which they looked into each other eyes.

Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times without a sound coming out. She licked her lips and could have sworn she had caught Lena glancing down at her mouth.

“You’ve quickly become my best friend, one of my favorite people. And lately, when I think about you, I think about more than just friendship.”

“You think about sex too.” Said Lena.

“Yes. No! I mean, not just sex, the whole shebang.”

“She bangs, right.” Drawled Lena.

Kara’s eyes grew wide as she spluttered, her face going red. She stopped when Lena put her index finger on her lips. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have but you took me by surprise and sarcasm comes easily to me.” She paused. “Remember years ago, when I filled your office with flowers? Invited you as a plus one to my galas? Invited you to all kinds of lunches and dinners? Bit my lip while talking to you?”

Kara nodded; she didn’t dare to speak.

“I flirted with you Kara. For so long. Without a real response, I considered you weren’t interested. Which is probably why I tried so hard with James; a good guy, so reliable. I needed to move on.” Kara was afraid to ask if she had. “But there was no spark.” Added Lena. “And now you come out of the blue, confessing…a change regarding how you view…me?”

“I’m in love with you.” Simply stated Kara. “True, I really want to have sex with you, but I, am, in love with you.” She wanted to be sure Lena understood. She looked expectantly at her best friend, so intent on hearing her response that she didn’t realize Lena’s face was moving closer, when she did, she just closed the remaining gap.

It was like something a floodgate opened in her chest, she needed more. She insistently kissed Lena, moving forward until she towering over her heavily breathing best friend, raven hair spread over the white couch. They were entangled in an awkward position but neither moved.

“Should we talk more about this?” Inquired Lena.

“What else do you want to talk about? We both love each other, isn’t that all that matters?” Kara kissed Lena on her soft lips a few more time, before following her jawline.

“What do you want us to be? Friends with benefits?” Asked Lena.

Kara stopped all movement before moving off her friend. “Is it what you want?” Asked the blonde with a small voice.

Lena sighed. “No, but we need to talk about what this means. Our relationship means too much to me to just barrel in on sex without making sure we are on the same page first.”

Lena got up, as much as she rationally knew that talk was necessary, something stirred inside of her. She had thought about having sex with Kara for years. She walked up to her desk, doing her best to hide how shaky she felt. She opened a drawer, pulled out a glass and a bottle filled with an amber liquid. She poured herself two fingers before turning around, she leaned slightly on her desk, pulled her arms up in front of her, a flimsy barrier.Her

Kara stood up too, walked up to Lena until there was merely two feet between them. She cleared her throat. “I want to enter a committed relationship with you, that includes dates, sex and monogamy.”

Lena’s grip tightened on her glass, she didn’t expect Kara to be that straightforward, and articulate. She would have bet Kara would have gone into full babble mode. She didn’t, she even added. “Preferably long term.”

“What does long term mean to you? Years? Decades? You might not age like my human self.” Lena could feel her doubts, she could recognize that ugly head now. Self-doubts, doubts about good things happening to her…

Kara took another step forward, entering Lena’s personal space. She took the glass from Lena’s trembling hands, before tranquilly putting it down on her desk. “For as long as you’ll have me.” Stated the blonde.

“That might be a long time.”

Kara smiled. “You brighten my day. Sometimes I feel like I’m Supergirl and you are the sun powering me up. I always want you in my life.”

Lena was at loss, she didn’t know how to take it, that kind of positive statement about her, so she went to her usual. “It feels like over the top, no?”

“More than ‘Kara Danvers, **you** , are my hero’?”

Lena blushed. “Touché.”

“I’m very serious about this.”

“I can see that. And… I am too.”

“So, we are…girlfriends?”

“If that’s what you want to call it, that’s fine by me.” Agreed Lena.

Kara took the last step forward. “May I kiss my girlfriend?”

Lena didn’t know why, also if asked she would deny it, but she giggle after Kara asked that question. “Yes, you may.”

Kara smiled as she leaned in to kiss Lena, from slow to deep. She could feel hands on her hips, trying to bring her closer. Kara put her hand under Lena’s thighs and lifted her so she was sitting on the edge of her desk. Lena tugged at the shirt in her trousers, she wanted to touch skin.

Kara moved her torso away, breathing heavily too. Lena looked beautiful, with her mouth slightly pinker than usual after being thoughtfully kissed. Kara slowly raised her hands to Lena’ shirt, and slowly undid the first button, the second and the next, and the next…she felt like hypnotized by the skin she revealed. Once it was completely undone, she spread it open, taking it off Lena’s shoulder, slipping it down her arms. It was when she had a flash about her first dream and forced herself to stop.

“Before we…there is something you ought to know.”

Here was the bad thing Lena should have expected, whatever it was. She felt a weight settle on her stomach. “What is it?”

“I know honesty is very important to you, thus you should know what made me reconsider our relationship.” She paused. “I’ve been stung by an alien bug, they call it the alien love bug, or lust bug.” Kara could see the walls Lena was already building up. “No no no. This is not…I love you; I promise I do. This creature, it injected a chemical compound that made me have very explicit dreams about you. It didn’t create any feelings, it just…amplifies some stuff. Of course that made me reassess our friendship.”

“Just to be clear, when you say explicit you mean, pornographic right?”

Kara felt herself blush. “Yes.”

“Did you take an antidote? Is there any?”

“I…the cure is either time, or coitus with the person of your dreams.”

“How long?”

“It depends, it could take years.”

“Years?! And to think that a simple insect could do that.”

“It’s not that much of a problem on its planet of origin, they used it on purpose before weddings; to confirm that people are marrying the person they truly, deeply want.”

“That kind of long-term relationship.” Nodded Lena.

“If you want to stop to go full scientist on it, I would understand.”

“I really want to have sex with you right now, but what if once we have, you are cured you don’t want me like that anymore?”

“Oh, believe me I’ll still want you. There are so many things I want to do with you.” Kara leaned forward once more, however her lips didn’t make contact.

Lena was soaked, Kara Danvers wanted to make all her fantasies come true, love and sex with her best friend. Lena surged forward; she was taking this chance.

The kiss was not slow, it was bruising, desperate and deep; as if they were trying to swallow each other. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara, pulling her closer.

It hadn’t left Kara’s mind as she raised her hands behind Lena to unhook her bra.

When the kiss finally started to slow down, they parted. Their heavy breathing seemed so loud. Kara’s eyes lowered to the slightly loose flimsy fabric. Lena smirked as she shrugged it off, letting fall on her desk.

It was worth the wait thought Kara as she finally admired them, full and round. So heavy in her hand. She lowered her head and reverently kissed one, it was so soft. She wrapped her lips around the nipple and felt it stiffen against her tongue while Lena moaned, her body arching, as she laid down.

Kara follow her down, her lips never leaving the porcelain skin. She got a little frustrated at the skirt, she couldn’t move close enough, she didn’t want anything to separate them anymore, she to place her hips against Lena’s center. She lowered her hands to bunch up her skirt. Better. They both moaned.

Kara’s hands didn’t leave after that, caressing Lena’s thighs, one was slowly making her way up.

“Stop. Stop.” Suddenly said Lena.

Kara jumped away like she had received an electric shock, her eyes wide and hands shaking.

Lena sat up and removed the pen that had been poking her side. She looked up and saw how terrified Kara look. “It’s okay Kara, I’m sorry, I moved then something was hurting me. I need a comfier place.”

“What?” Kara was calming down.

“I don’t want to have to explain to a doctor how I got into a stapler accident or got stabbed by my fountain pen.”

“What?” Kara’s brain was catching up with her.

“No sex on my desk.” Lena tried to make it as simple as possible.

“Couch?” Asked Kara, eager to get back to her prize.

“Couch.” Repeated Lena.

Kara didn’t have to think more about it, she grabbed Lena and carried her bridal style to the couch. “Don’t scare me like that again. I thought I had hurt you, or that you had changed your mind.”

Lena smiled as she looked at Kara adoringly. Always so thoughtful. Kara delicately put her precious cargo down in a sitting position on the couch, while she was at it, she removed the skirt and underwear, leaving Lena completely bare. Kara thought she was magnificent, she kneeled on the floor between Lena’s legs. She looked up in Lena’s eyes. “I want to taste you.” The raven-haired woman shivered. “Fuck yes.”

Kara lowered her face to the small patch of dark hair, she could smell her arousal, this was new. She put a hand on each thigh and gently spread them, she was fascinated as labia part with a small liquid sound while Kara’s mouth felt so dry. She lowered her face and took a tentative lick. Lena’s hand went to her hair.

Kara savored the moment, taking her time to get familiar to the feeling under her tongue. She was enjoying all the reactions she was getting from Lena, a gasp, a squirm, a tug on her hair…

There was something Kara had wanted to try and have she never done in her dreams. She pulled slightly back and started to do tiny circles with her tongue in the air, faster and faster until it was pretty much vibrating. She covered Lena’s clit with it. “Oh fuck! What…?”

Kara looked up into Lena’s astonished eyes and felt her lips move in a small smile. “Don’t stop!” Ordered Lena, not that Kara had any other intention than to see it through. She felt Lena pull harder on her hair, was she human it might have actually hurt. It didn’t take long after this for Lena to orgasm, making a high pitch sound as she did. Kara kept on licking her softly as she was coming down from her high until Lena pulled her head away.

“That was…fuck. Superpowers indeed” Lena was panting. “Give me a minute to reciprocate.”

“You don’t have to if…” Lena cut Kara off before she could finish that stupid idea. “Oh! I want to fuck you.”

There was a pause, while Kara didn’t move as she admired Lena’s heaving body, and Lena tried to get her bearings back, it had been fast but strong.

“Could you hand me my phone?” Asked Lena out of the blue, it was strange but Kara complied.

“Thank you darling.” She did a few things on it until suddenly the light in the office changed, it turned red.

“What?” Kara was dismayed. “Is it what I think it is?”

“A red sunlamp.”

“Why do you have a red sunlamp in your office?”

“Remember when our relationship was…strained? I wasn’t sure what was going to happen between us and I thought, better safe than sorry.” Kara looked hurt; Lena kept on talking. “And I always thought before…whoever we were, I liked to think of us as equals and a red sunlamp it helped me canalize some of it.” There was another pause. “I can turn it off if it makes you feel uncomfortable.” Lena reached for her phone but was stopped by Kara. “No, it’s fine, unexpected, but fine. And, safe sex is important, even if the risk is a broken limb and not pregnancy.”

“Right. So…how come I’m naked and you are still dressed. Would you…mind taking your clothes off? Slowly?”

Kara looked suddenly very shy, after just going down on her girlfriend. Lena thought it was very endearing. She was so cute. Her cheek was rosy as she looked down and started to unbutton her shirt.

Lena bit her lip as she watched the blonde peel off her shirt, there was no bra under it. Kara shyly looked up and Lena stood. She walked up to Kara, touched her hands so she would stop and started to unbuckled the belt herself, the button then pulled the zipper down. Lena crouched as she pulled the pants down. She was like a slightly bronze goddess, all lean and muscles, small perfect breasts. “Kara what do you want?”

“What?”

“What do you want me to do to you love?”

“I…” Kara couldn’t put it into words. She pulled Lena up, put hands behind her knee, making her squeal as she lifted her up. Lena clung to Kara’s shoulders and wrapped her legs around her. Kara took them back to the couch, lowering Lena flat on her back before she took place on top of her, legs crisscrossed. Kara lowered her body on top of Lena, their belly grazing as they moved, their nipples colliding.

Kara was leaning on her forearms as she rocked her body against Lena’s, she was doing it deliberately slow, kissing Lena from time to time, putting her face in the crook of her neck, leaving a peck or two there too. They were gently grinding on each other thighs. After a while of that intimate moment Kara felt she was close. She might have been a little scared that she was going to wake up soon.

She brought her face close to Lena’s, she looked deep into her eyes as she felt her climax, so close. They didn’t speed up; it was just profound. Kara felt her lower back tense, she pushed down her pelvis, bringing it as close to Lena as possible. She felt her eyes close, her mouth dropped open as she came.


End file.
